1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multistage vertical solar module holder, and, more particularly, to a holder for installing a large number of solar modules in multiple stages in a single area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, world energy consumption is increasing every year, and the amount of greenhouse gases in proportion to consumption of energy is also rapidly increasing due to the use of energy. Accordingly, development of environment-friendly alternative energy sources has been a main interest in energy policies of many nations, and the necessity and importance of developing alternative energy has been spotlighted every year. In this trend, in recent years, among alternative energies, energy technologies using solar energy which is a pollution-free energy source that can be easily secured has been actively studied.
Such a solar energy apparatus corresponds to a technology (photoelectric effect) for directly converting solar energy into electrical energy, and includes a solar cell module, a battery, and an inverter to use the clean energy source of sunlight without limit
In this way, the solar power generation requires a structure for installing a solar cell module and a module clamp, and a durable and firm coupling structure by which the apparatus can endure for a long period of time of 20 to 30 years are essential to the structure and the module clamp to stably install a solar cell module.
In order to install the solar module, the following patents were designed: Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0086626 (entitled “Apparatus for Holding a Light Condensing Plate for Solar Power Generation”), Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-201300006778 (entitled “Solar Cell Module Holder”), Korean Patent No. 10-121447 (entitled “Solar Power Generation Facility”), and Korean Utility Model No. 20-0403785 (entitled “Solar Cell Module Holder”).
According to the prior arts, because a solar module is fixedly installed transversely on a plane such as the ground or the roof of a building to be inclined, a large area is necessary for installation as the solar module occupies a large area, and accordingly, it cannot be installed on a vertical wall of a tall building such as an apartment or an office building so it cannot utilize a vertical space.
In addition, when solar modules are installed in rice paddies, fields, or forests, sunlight may be completely shielded by holders. Further, because holders are horizontally installed on the ground surface, rice paddies cannot be utilized at all. Furthermore, solar modules cannot be utilized in narrows places such as on the side of roads, side of railroads, or banks.